


Bad Attitude

by ashyyy_xoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Harry, Baby Louis, Baby Niall, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyyy_xoxo/pseuds/ashyyy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry centric age play. Harry has been suffering with the fame and the boys just want to help him. Starts of Zianourry but changes to Zniam and Larry. </p><p>I've decided to put my fics from tumblr onto here :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

One Direction started age play when Louis decided he wanted to give it a go, the others boys read up on it and agreed it would be good for Louis as he stuggles with the pressure of fame. Everyone seemed to get straight into it with Niall even admitting that he’d like to give it ago but Harry was different he wasnt pleased by the idea and was very cold towards Louis and Niall, he’s been acting odd for a while but recently hes really changed hes acting out towards the boys and is always off drinking. Since they finished the take me home tour the boys moved into a flat together, they spent so much time at each others houses it just made sense. Louis might be in his headspace a lot of the time but hes still the most worried about Harry, hes promised him self if it gets any worse hed talk to the boys.  
“Baba Baba Baba” Niall chants over and over again with a headspace of three hes the most adorable little boy with his blonde hair and big blue eyes he looks so innocent.  
“Yes NiNi” Zayn says turning his attention to his ‘baby’ Niall and Zayn have a special relationship both when their playing their age play roles and also when their not.  
“Djso dhwios ejwjeo” Niall mumbles gibberish around his fingers that have made their way into his mouth  
“We’ve told you before we cant understand you when your sucking your fingers” Zayn says crouching down to be eye level with Niall “and I also remember us telling you not to suck your fingers you dont want to ruin those beautiful teeth of yours weve only just fixed them”  
“Sowwy Baba” Niall says as he lowers his fingers from his mouth  
“Its okay munchkin now what were you asking?” Zayn says ruffling his sons fluffy hair nothing it needs a trim  
“I wanna Pway wiff Haz” Headspace niall has a slight obsession with Harry, Him and Harry have always been close and Nialls been dependent on Harry throughout the years they’ve been a band so it makes sense that when in his headspace hed be attached to Harry the only issue is Harry isn’t very accepting with headspace Niall but he also has a soft spot for Niall so he’s not as harsh as he normally would be, but Zayn cant risk Niall getting hurt.  
“How about we play yeah?” Zayn offers  
“No I want Haz” Niall says being stubborn  
“Fine lets go get him” Zayn sighs he knows Harry came in home late last night and he knows he wasnt sober so this isnt going to be pleasant.  
“Haz Haz Haz Haz Haz Haz” Niall says bursting into Harrys room  
“fuck off” Harry mumbles before pulling his covers over his head.  
The room is pure teenage boy and doesnt smell too good.  
“Baba Haz said bad word” Niall says gasping  
“I know baby Haz is a bad boy” Zayn says scowling at how Harry swore at Niall hes normally more gentle  
“Zayn will you just take him away” Harry says groaning  
“Look I tried to get him to play with me but he insisted he wanted you” Zayn says trying not to get angry with Harry in front of Niall.  
“yeah well I dont want to play with him, I dont even like this Niall"  
As soon as Harry finishes the sentence Niall bursts into tears  
"Hawwy doesnt love me” Niall sobs as Zayn picks him up  
“Harry I cant believe you right now” Zayn says sternly to Harry before leaving the room with a sobbing Niall.taking him to the living room  
“Baba whats wrong with Nini?” three year old Louis aks  
“Haz doesnt love me” Niall wails  
“Hey whats going on?” Liam asks as he walks into the living room seeing a sobbing Niall  
“Harry told Niall he doesnt like little Niall” Zayn explains  
“Zayn Liam we need to do something” Louis suddenly says making Liam jump as he was expecting little Louis but it seems hes come out of his headspace  
“yeah we do” Zayn sighs hugging the still sobbing Niall to his chest  
“I think I should do it maybe he’d understand more if it came from me, maybe he’d open up, this just isn’t Harry and it worries me” Louis says his headspace left far behind  
“I think that would be a good idea” Liam agrees  
Niall is still crying as Louis leaves the room the Harry’s bedroom, he goes straight in opening the curtains startling Harry awake.  
“what the fuck” he says scowling at Louis  
“can you hear that? thats Niall sobbing his heart out, you hurt him Harry we get it you dont want to do age play but we’d at least like you to support us, its funny cause you dont like that fact we want to act like children yet right now your the only childish one here” Louis rants to Harry  
“I didnt mean to hurt him” Harry says obviously feeling guilty now  
“your not your self lately harry your drinking more, lashing out, you know your a lot like I was before I started age play” Louis says trying to get Harry to catch on to what he means “whats wrong talk to me”  
“I just” Harry starts before he breaks down into tears now matching Nialls sobs “I just cant do it anymore Lou I hate the way everyone sees me to them Im just someone whos famous someone who sleeps with all these girls but thats just not me Lou im not that person I have feelings too"  
"oh Haz” Lou says pulling him into a hug “its okay we know your not like that”  
He lets Harry cry himself out before he speaks again.  
“Harry I dont want you to flip out okay I just want you to consider this okay” Louis says looking down at the broken 19 year old in his arms hes never looked more his age. “Maybe you should try age play to, you obviously need the comfort and you havent been looking after yourself enough we know your skipping meals and the excessive drinking isnt going to help”  
“I dont know” Harry says looking at Lou his green eyes looking so lost  
“how about we give it a try yeah?” Lou suggest and Harry nods  
“yeah I guess we could give it a go, you’ll go easy on me though right?”  
“of course we will Haz” Lou smiles “you go have a shower and clean up while I go talk to Liam and Zayn yeah”  
“thanks Lou” Harry says hugging him tight  
“its no problem” Lou says hugging him back  
When Louis goes back to the living room Niall has cried himself to sleep and Zayn and Liam look worried.  
“Harry wants to try age play” Louis blurts out not knowing how to say it “well I suggested it really but he just broke down on me and he just looked so small and innocent I thought it would be good for him you dont mind do you?” Hes slowly starting to slip into his headspace not used to being big Louis for so long  
“of course we dont Lou we’d love to have Harry as a part of this” Liam says opening his arms for Louis to go sit in his lap and Louis does just that  
“I think he’s going to need me to help him at first but I think this will be good for him” Louis says to his daddies  
“yeah me too” zayn says kissing his babys forehead


	2. Chapter Two

“Er hey” Harry says walking into the living room fresh after his shower   
Niall and Louis are sat playing while Zayn and Liam supervise them. It breaks Harry’s heart when Niall looks away from him.   
“Hey Nialler im sorry for what I said earlier I was wrong of course I like you” Harry says bending down to Nialls level   
“You love me?” Niall asks looking at Harry with his big blue eyes  
“Of course I love you” Harry smiles Niall jumps up hugging Harry  
“BABA DADA HAWWY LOVES ME” Niall screams making everyone wincing at his loud voice  
“Niall baby what have we told you about screaming” Liam scolds  
“Sorry” Niall pouts  
“Good boy” Liam says taking his hand in his “why dont you and Baba go and give you a bath”  
“Yeah” Niall agrees excitedly  
“Come on the NiNi” Zayn says picking up his baby and taking him to the bathroom.   
“You ready Haz” Louis asks becoming big louis  
“Er sure” Harry says looking scared to death  
“Just relax” Liam smiles   
“Just let go let everything go forget any troubles you have forget about being judged forget about being an adult just be you Haz” Louis smiles   
“Yeah sure” Harry says not really relaxing at all “so how do we you know…”  
“How about we go slowly yeah” Liam says gently “sit with Louis while I get you a some stuff”  
Harry nervously does as hes told sitting down with Louis who’s slowly gone into his little self.  
When Liam goes back into the living room Louis is chatting away to a nervous looking Harry.  
“And then Baba made me sit in time out which isn’t fair cause I didn’t mean to but maybe I shouldn’t play ball in the house”  
“No you shouldn’t play ball in the house” Liam says sitting on the sofa behind them two bottles of milk in his hand Harry’s having some vanilla in as to make it better for his first bottle  
“Come on up boys”   
Louis scrambles up onto the sofa taking his bottle and lying down with it happily drinking away.   
“Come on Haz” Liam says motioning for Harry to get into his lap.   
Harry nervously climbs into Liams lap sitting up really stiff Liam gently moves him so hes laid down in the right way before bringing the bottle to his mouth at first Harry is very stiff not opening his mouth but Liam gives him a reassuring nod and he slowly takes the bottle into his mouth and beings cautiously sucking.  
-  
“Baba bubbles” Niall laughs splashing around in the water.   
“I know baby but its time to get out now and go see Lou and Haz”  
Zayn lifts Niall out of the bath wrapping him into a fluffy towel  
Niall may be around two three years old in his headspace but he still struggles with going to the toilet he just seems to get so involved in what hes doing that he forgets so pull ups are needed and a nappy at bedtime.   
“Before I put you in your nappy do you need the toilet?”  
“But it’s not bedtime”  
“No but your having a nap soon and we dont want any accidents”  
“Okay” niall says pouting a little  
“So I’ll ask again do you need to potty?”  
“Nope” Niall says shaking his head  
“Come on then lets get you dressed  
Zayn dresses Niall giving him him num-num or to normal people his dummy.  
When they walk into the living room Harry is on Liams lap drifting off to sleep as he drains the last of his bottle.  
Zayn smiles laying Niall down next to a sleeping Lou he doesnt even ask for his bottle just sucks on his dum dum till he drifts off.  
"So howd it go?” He asks Liam  
“He was a little stiff at first but then relaxed into it. I didnt bother trying anything more than a bottle”  
“Yeah we dont want to go too fast”  
-  
Its the dampness that wakes Harry up and as soon as hes realised what’s happened he bursts into tears waking up Louis and Niall both of them noticing what’s happened.  
“Oh Harry dont cry” Louis says automatically knowing its big Louis time. “Ni go get daddies”  
Niall quickly hurrries to the kitchen  
“Daddies Haz had an aksident”   
“I think you mean accident” Liam smiles  
“Thats what I said Haz had an aksident” Liam lets it go cause he knows he wont win  
“What kind of accident?” Zayn asks stepping in   
“Hes gone potty” Niall explains  
“Oh no” Liam picks up niall and him and Zayn hurry into the living room where Louis is still comforting a sobbing Harry.  
“Oh boo” Zayn lays leaning down to Harry  
“Im sorry I didn’t mean to” Harry sobs onto Zayns shoulder  
“Its okay its our fault your not used to having a bottle before you sleep its fine I promise. Now lets get you cleaned up.”  
-  
Its been a few weeks since harry started age play hes still easing into it and has gone no further than bottles and letting the boys baby him but thats fine hes going at his own pace but the problem is hes still having issues with wetting himself and its spread to happening in the day now so Liam and Zayn have met the task of introducing nappies.  
“Boo we want to talk to you about something” Liam gently says to Harry   
“Okay” he replies giving them his full attention  
“We think that with you having trouble going to the toilet maybe we should try nappies yeah”   
“Err” Harry says blushing   
“Theres nothing to be embarrassed about”  
“Er yeah okay then” Harry agrees  
Zayn picks him up and takes him to the changing table.   
He does everything quickly as to not embarrass harry.  
“There all done” He says picking Harry up hugging him.  
“Thank you Daddy” all three of them tense at Harry’s words hes never called them daddy before, zayn looks at Liam worried about how stiff Harry’s gone  
“Its what here for” Liam says placing a hand on Harrys back causing his body to relax into zayn who lets all the tension out of his body.  
There finally getting there with Harry slowly but surely.


	3. Chapter three

Zayn is usually the hardest person to wake up ever yet when it came to Harry he was awake before Liam would even know somethings wrong its like Zayn just knows when Harry wants him. Harry has settled into his age play lifestyle he still finds somethings hard and is a little shy but everything is going smoothly for now.  
“Baba. Baba” Harry says his voice quiet barley a whisper as he shakes Zayn who doesnt need anymore than that to be awake and alert.   
Harry looks adorable stood that holding his blanket to his face as he sucks his fingers, its become a habit he has to have his blanket so he can rub the corner between his fingers and his fingers always seem to find their way into his mouth   
“Hey baby” Zayn says getting out of bed picking Harry up and taking him downstairs as to not wake up liam hes been up with a slightly ill Louis all night and only just managed to sleep. Zayn sets Harry down on a chair at the kitchen table and leans agaisnt the counter yawning as he gets the stuff to prepare a bottle for little Haz.  
“What’s the matter Kitten?” He asks using Harrys pet name.   
The boys all have one Louis’ is Boo, Niall’s is munchkin and Harry’s is Kitten.   
Harry doesnt say anything just sucks on his fingers Zayn sighs and bends down to Harrys level forgetting about making a bottle and instead taking his fingers out of his mouth, he’s picked the bad habit up from Niall who’s fingers always sneak into his mouth no matter how many times he gets told he’ll need braces again.   
“Come on baby dont suck them its bad for you” Harry pouts as Zayn removes his fingers causing Zayn to sigh “how about we give you a dummy yeah its not amazing for your teeth but better than your fingers isn’t it”   
“I get to have a Binky?” Harry asks excitedly. Binky is a new one for Zayn but whatever harry wants to call it.  
“If you wanted a binky then you should have asked us baby now I don’t have a special one for you just now but I do have a spare one knocking around if you want to use that till we get you your own”   
Harry nods looking excited and Zayn smiles going into the age play cupboard taking out a spare dummy they keep making a note to replace it.  
He opens the packet running it under the hot tap before picking up Harry and taking him to the sofa.   
“Get comfy baby”  
Harry does so snuggling into Zayns lap holding his blanky in has hand Zayn gives Harry the binky who puts it back in straight in his mouth bobbing away zayn watches as his eyes starts to close and he cant help it as his own do.  
-  
Liam can’t help but coo at Zayn and Harry sleeping together. This morning hes going shopping he always goes it before the babies wake up as its easier.  
“Zayn babe im off now” Liam says shaking Zayn awake  
“What” zayn says obviously confused  
“Im going shopping”   
“Can I come” Harry says suddenly making both Zayn and Liam jump as they thought he was still asleep  
“The last time I had Lux I lost her favourite Binky and i promised her id get and then everything happened and I just forgot and I feel bad” he explains  
“Of course you can why dont we get you dressed” Liam says taking Harry allowing Zayn to fall back to sleep.  
“Im going to get Lux her binky” harry says as they near the end of the food shopping   
“Okay but keep safe” Liam says and Harry nods.   
When he gets to the dummys he just cant choose theres so many.   
“Hey Harry” a girl says from behind him making him jump shes stood with a small child smiling at him “sorry didn’t mean to make you jump im a bit of a fan”   
“Its fine” Harry says smiling back  
“Looking for one for Lux?” She asks nodding to the dummy’s  
“Yeah theres a lot though, I lost her favourite one and promised her id get her a new one”   
“Whats her favourite Disney film?” She asks  
“Finding Nemo she makes me watch it all the time”  
“Well then go from there” she suggests  
“Come on B” the young girl says from beside her  
“Sorry took her out of mums hair for a bit it was nice to meet you”  
“You too” harry smiles as she leaves.  
Harry looks back at the dummys and gets Lux a Dory one and for some reason he picks up a nemo one for himself.   
He hurrys back to find Liam and puts Luxs one in the basket keeping his behind his back  
“Whats that?” Liam asks  
“Nothing” harry says quickly and Liam gives him a pointed look so he quickly shows him “I wanted it for me”  
“Dont he embarrassed all you have to do is ask Harry. Come on lets get back to the boys”  
-  
When they get home theres a commotion in the house Niall is in time out sobbing loudly and a still ill Louis is clinging off Zayn also sobbing.  
“Oh thank god your back” zayn says relieved “Niall was playing up cause Harry left without him so I put him in time out and now he wont come out until harry sees him”   
Since Harry joined in on age play Niall has got even more attached to Harry and its not quite healthy but its what he wants and they cant change that.   
“And Louis’ still ill but is being clingy and wont let me go so I can help him and just ahhhh”   
“Clam down Z we’re back now. Harry why dont you go see Niall and zayn you sit down with Louis I’ll sort everything out.  
Sometimes the house gets just a little crazy.  
“I WANT HARRY” Niall is sobbing when Harry walks over to him  
“Im here NiNi” Harry says snuggling into Nialls arms  
“I missed you, you left without me”  
“But I came back now why dont we go help daddies” he suggests  
“Okay” Niall smiles “Love you Haz”  
“Love you too Nialler”  
Their not a conventional family but it works and whats wrong about that.


	4. Chapter four

Harry has finally settled well into his age play role and it seems when in his headspace he’s younger than Niall and Louis hes around 18-20 months meaning he needs a lot more attention then the other boys do. He’s taken to alternate sleeping with either Liam or Zayn as he doesnt like to sleep on his own and it doesnt bother either of them at all because it makes Harry happy and thats all that matters.   
Liam wakes to Harry awake with his binky in his mouth holding his blanky between his fingers.  
“Morning Kitten” Liam smiles   
Zayn has taken Louis and Niall out so Liam can spend some time just making sure Harry is feeling more confident with himself when hes in his headspace   
“today its just gonna be me and you baby” Liam smiles as he gets out of bed picking up Harry and taking him down to the kitchen.   
“Lets get you some breakfast” he says as he puts Harry in his ‘special seat’   
Liam quickly gets Harry’s food ready in order to feed his little man.  
“Dada?” Harry asks  
“Yes Kitten?”  
“Baba?” When Harrys in his headspace he can’t put sentences together well so he sticks to short worded answers  
“Baba has taken Nialler and Boo out for a while they’ll be back soon promised”  
“Nialler gone?” Harry asks his eyes welling up  
Him and Zayn knew this would happen baby harry is very attached to Niall he just loves him and Niall loves him back they have a special relationship but what’s odd is Harry prefers Louis when hes big Louis of course he loves Louis whether hes big or small but Harry loves it when big Louis looks after him.  
“Dont worry baby their coming back” Liam reasures Harry obviously hadn’t taken it in when Liam had told them it would just be the two of them.  
“Nialler gone” Harry starts sobbing.  
Liam sighs and tries to comfort him but gives in when it doesn’t work and just rings Zayn.  
‘Zayn I need you to come home’  
'Why whats wrong? Is that Harry crying oh God what’s happened is he okay?’  
'Zayn hes fine hes just missing Niall’  
'Im on my way now just tell him we’ll be there in a minuet’  
'Okay thanks Z’  
“Baba is coming home with Nialler and Boo now I promise” liam says running his hands through Harry’s hair in order to sooth him  
“Pwomise?” Harry asks in his little voice  
“I promise baby”  
-  
As soon as Zayn walks through the door with the boys he settles Niall onto the sofa with Harry where the sniffling boy snuggles into him.  
“Liam Louis wants to have a private chat with us” Zayn says to Liam whose giving Harry his binky  
“Yeah sure lets go through to the kitchen”  
They go into the kitchen and Liam puts the kettle on knowing a cuppa tea always makes Louis feel better, they sit in silence until they all have a cup and Zayn encourages Louis to talk.  
“I just- I dont want to sound ungrateful- I know it was my idea and everything but I want to stop age play well not really stop it but I dont want to be a baby anymore its helped me so much and Ive loved doing it but I kind of and I dont want to hurt either of you but I kind of want to he Harry’s Daddy” Louis jumbles out  
“Louis are you sure I mean we support you one hundred percent a thousand percent we know how close you and Harry are but you’ve been our baby for so long now we dont want you to get hurt”  
“What Zayns trying to say is Harrys a lot of work when hes in his headspace and we want you to be prepared for that and of course you’d have to speak to Harry”  
“I really want to do this I mean me and Harry are so close anyway and theres just something there between me and headspace Harry im ready for this, im ready to help Harry like you helped me I just didnt want you to get offended about me taking Harry away from you” Louis explains  
“Look what you and Harry want to do is up to you we could never be offended by it”  
“Thanks boys” Louis smiles  
“Why we’re here we have something to tell you, see me and Liam are in a relationship”  
“Oh come on we all already knew that anyway” Louis laughs  
“Not so much of a secret as we thought” Liam joins in laughing  
“Seriously though Thank you for everything you’ve done for me boys” louis says taking the boys hands in his  
“Its what we’re here for” Zayn smiles  
“We’re just one big dysfunctional family that’s just us ” Liam jokes  
“Yeah we are” Louis smiles, he wouldn’t want it any other way.


	5. Chapter Five

“I want to tell Lou” Harry announces to Liam and Zayn as they sit eating a family dinner.   
Harry had been quiet for the duration of the meal only picking at his food as Liam and Zayn fed Niall and Lou. Louis Liam and Zayn agreed that Lou should continue being their baby until hes ready to tell Harry.  
“Whats that Kitten?” Zayn asks   
“I want to tell Lou about age play” Harry says keeping his head down “She’s my best friend and I just, I want to tell her I don’t want to keep this from her, I just…I want to. I mean you dont have to tell her about the boys or anything I just want to tell her about me"   
"Harry if you want to tell her thats totally up to you its up to the boys if they want her to know” Liam says placing a hand on Harrys making Harry look up from his plate finally  
“I dont mind” Niall says “its only Lou”  
“No” Louis says suddenly getting angry “no, no, no, no, NO"   
He pushes his plate onto the floor in anger.   
"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON” Zayn says getting angry but Liam stops him holding up his hand   
“Come on lets just calm down” Liam says as Niall sits there shocked   
Louis gives one last shout of no before running off to his room with the door slamming shut.   
“i’ll go” Liam says going to stand up to stop him   
“No dont I will” Harry says standing up to go after Lou “he helped me when I needed him its time for me to pay him back"   
No one says anything Liam just picks up Niall hugging the slightly upset boy closer.   
Harry goes after Louis knocking on his bedroom door.  
"Boo?” Harry asks “can I come in?”  
“Yeah” Louis  
“Whats wrong with Lou knowing?” Harry asks as he walks in  
Louis sighs knowing Harry wont drop it.  
“Its not that I dont want her to know its just things might me changing. Im not going to be Zayn and Liams baby anymore” Louis finally gets out  
“What? I don’t understand” Harry says sitting down on Louis’ bed  
“Im not trying to preasure you Harry and you dont have to agree but I want to be your Daddy I want you to be my baby”  
“I. What?”  
“I want us to give age play ago just me and you we’ll move out into the flat next door this isnt big enough for us all anyway niall can finally have a nursery and I just I wanted to give you this option before you told Lou”  
“Yes”  
“What?” Louis asks  
“Yeah I want to do it” Harry smiles  
“Really?” Louis asks in disbelief  
“Yeah I want to be your baby”  
Louis jumps up hugging Harry  
“We’re really doing this?” He asks  
“Yeah we are” Harry laughs  
Things are really starting to work now.


End file.
